Getting to Know You
by musicalrose0510
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome have lived near each other since they were fifteen, but he never knew. Now, they are college students and InuYasha has liked her for a while. Can he win her over before their stupid neighbor does?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello friends! This is another InuYasha fic, but I decided to go in chapters this time. I need to think up the next part. **_

_**I do NOT own InuYasha (T_T) and that is going on the bucket list:**_

_**BUY INUYASHA lol :P**_

_**Read, no flames, and please review! :D Enjoy! :D**_

"So, this variable will be entered into the equation and…."

InuYasha could barely restrain his eyes from drifting closed as he listened to his calculus professor drone on and on for what seemed like eternity. His chin was resting in his left hand as his right continuously tapped his pencil against his blank paper. He was _supposed _to be taking notes, but he already knew this stuff like the back of his hand. At least, he _thought _he knew it.

A hand shot up in the front of the auditorium and InuYasha craned his neck to see just who it was. He felt the corners of his lips tug up into a smile as he recognized her.

It was Kagome. She was one of the smartest girls on campus, maintaining straight A's and participating in certain clubs. She didn't dress in skimpy beach Barbie clothes like the other girls that actually lived near campus in California. Most of the time, she was dressed in jeans and baggy t-shirts. But, InuYasha was drawn in by her chocolate brown eyes and her long, ebony hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall.

His thoughts were interrupted when she answered the equation. He smiled again. The professor nodded, obviously pleased with his star student, and turned back to the overhead screen. InuYasha scribbled down the equation before it disappeared.

After class, InuYasha was walking through the courtyard with his bag slung over one shoulder when he spotted her. She was, surprisingly, sitting alone scribbling something in a small, leather bound notebook. With her looks and brains, one would think she had friends. InuYasha walked over towards her when he was intercepted.

"INU!" a squealing girl exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck. InuYasha gritted his teeth and struggled to get her off.

"Hey, um, you," he muttered and straightened his leather jacket.

"It's me, INU! It's Kikyo!" she said with a grin and held something out in her left hand. InuYasha took a closer look and grimaced. She was offering him her photo. On the bottom, scrawled in black marker, was her phone number. "Call me sometime, Inu. You and I should hook up." She said with a wink and attempted to saunter off. Instead she was distracted and went running in her pathetic pink high heels towards her little posse.

InuYasha looked back to where Kagome had been only moments ago, only to find that she had vanished.

-v-

"Kagome, you're already packing? We don't leave for another two days." Sango said with a teasing smile. Kagome shrugged.

"I'm going to be busy with the music club, getting things squared away for the vice president before I leave, and I have to see my astronomy professor about the recommendation for my job at the observatory." Kagome said and grinned. "I want to get packed before you become a messy tornado, anyways," she teased and folded the rest of her laundry.

Once Kagome deemed herself ready to leave at a moment's notice, she left the dorm room with Sango to go to the small diner on campus where Sango waitressed. Sango was dressed in her usual uniform, black jeans and a white tank top. Kagome had exchanged her t-shirt for a plaid button-down cotton shirt. It was green, of course. Sango always called it her signature color.

"Hey, Miroku!" Sango called towards the bar when the girls walked through the door.

"My two favorite girls!" was his reply as he came out to kiss Sango and give Kagome a hug.

"Hey, cousin," Kagome said with a smile. Sango kissed Miroku's cheek before going to put on her nametag and apron.

"Are you packed for the trip yet?" Kagome asked Miroku. Miroku shrugged. "Like you, I am well prepared." They laughed together as Sango remerged with a notepad.

"Miroku, let the poor girl order her food!"

-v-

InuYasha sat in a booth at the diner and watched Kagome interact with her two best friends. When she sat alone at the counter, he immediately saw it as an open opportunity. InuYasha walked over and slid onto the seat beside her.

"Hey," he said, pretending to be very nonchalant. Kagome nodded.

"Hi, InuYasha," she said with indifference. InuYasha did a double-take.

_She knows me?_

"You know me?" he asked, his voice a little less incredulous than his inner monologue. Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"You and I have lived by each other since we were fifteen, InuYasha," she said. InuYasha's jaw dropped. "You were the girl with the guitar?" he asked, astonished. Kagome sighed.

"Yes, I was the girl with the guitar."

InuYasha was still staring at her when Miroku came over with her coke and burger. "Oh, hey! You're the neighbor kid from back home, right? Fancy seeing you here." He said with a grin and went to talk to a new customer. InuYasha blinked.

"Did everyone know this but me?" he muttered. Kagome giggled.

"You don't notice much, do you?" she asked. InuYasha smirked

_I notice _you.

"I guess not," was his reply. Kagome shrugged and waved to the waitress. After Miroku finished bringing out food, he went back to Kagome.

"So, are you going home for the holiday, too?" he asked with a smile. InuYasha shrugged. "I was thinking about it. Since it seems everybody's heading back to our hometown, I might as well too." He said. Miroku grinned.

"Me and Kagome are already packed. Sango, my girlfriend, is as ill-prepared as ever." He said and motioned in the direction of the waitress. InuYasha grinned, seeing another fresh opportunity rise.

"We should drive together, then."

-v-

The two days passed in a blur. InuYasha _conveniently_ ran into Kagome everywhere; after class, at the diner, in the courtyard, even by the student dorms. He asked her out for coffee the morning before they left, but she'd rejected his offer.

_She just doesn't know you._

-v-

Miroku threw all their bags into the back of the jeep and went up to the driver's side. Kagome was already arguing with InuYasha. It was going to be a long drive.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome was sleeping peacefully in the backseat, wrapped in a leather jacket. The owner was leaning his head against the car window, his eyes closed. Kagome's head rested on his shoulder and he listened to her even breathing as it lulled him to sleep.

Sango smirked as she checked the mirror and nudged Miroku in the ribs. She gestured to the back seat and winked.

"You owe me ten bucks," she teased. Miroku frowned.

"We are talking about my cousin here," he muttered and turned onto a gravel drive. As the road became more of a bumpy drive and less of the smooth sailing it had been, Kagome and InuYasha were jerked awake.

Kagome blushed intensely after realizing she was clad in InuYasha's jacket. She immediately shrugged it off and handed it to him, refusing to look at him. InuYasha smiled softly and took it, purposely brushing her fingers with his. Her blush grew ten shades darker.

"Looks like we're here," Miroku said from the front and Kagome's expression brightened considerably. As Miroku slowed the jeep down, Kagome jumped out and took off running. InuYasha couldn't help but admire the way she looked when she smiled and the way her hair fell back in waves, and the way that shirt accented her curves…

"Quit drooling," Sango said with a smirk and jumped out of the now stopped vehicle. InuYasha blushed slightly and slowly followed Miroku as he got out of the car and retrieved their bags.

"Mama!" Kagome exclaimed, running into the open arms of an older woman with short, curled hair dressed in a white cotton shirt and jeans. She smiled and InuYasha watched the women as they exchanged smiles and chattered animatedly.

InuYasha was carrying Kagome's backpack and duffle bag towards the porch when Kagome's mother stopped him.

"Oh, my! Haven't you grown up so much since I last saw you?" she asked with a grin. She pulled a surprised InuYasha into a hug. "It seems like eons ago when you would come over here to sing with Kagome!" InuYasha blushed again.

"That's because it was eons ago, Mom." Kagome commented before brushing past InuYasha to go inside. Kagome's mother sighed. "You've grown far too distant, InuYasha. You should stay with us while you're in town over the holiday. We have an extra room, and your parents are out of town on vacation." She said with a grin. InuYasha smiled.

"That sounds wonderful."

"Kagome, you sing?" Sango asked as they unpacked their clothes and began to put their things away. Kagome sighed.

"I haven't for a long time. I played guitar, too." She said and went to hang her shirts up in her closet. She pulled a dusty guitar decorated with multicolored swirls. She wiped away the layer of dust and set it on her bed. Sango admired with a soft smile.

"You were always so withdrawn, I had no idea." She said, glancing toward Kagome. Kagome only gazed at the guitar with a sad smile.

"I stopped playing when he stopped coming over." She said quietly and left the room. "I'm going to see Jewel." She called over her shoulder. Sango grinned. "You can take the girl out of the country, but you can't take the country out of the girl."

InuYasha had been offered the office to stay, but Miroku suggested they share a room. So, there they were, unpacking. InuYasha was sleeping on a bedroll on the floor, which he preferred over any mattress any day. As InuYasha placed his few things in a dresser drawer, he heard Miroku laugh.

"Man, I remember this!" he exclaimed. InuYasha turned. "What is it?"  
Miroku held up a picture with a wooden frame. In it was a picture of Miroku, Kagome, and InuYasha sitting in the backyard when they were six years old. Kagome was awkwardly trying to play a large guitar while InuYasha wailed into a microphone like a rock star. Miroku stood in the background, doubled over laughing with tears in his eyes. InuYasha grinned.

"That was right before we started going to school together." He said and thought about the old guitar. "Does she still have it?" he asked. Miroku shrugged.

"She might as well not, she hasn't played it in so long." He said and left the room. InuYasha stared at the photo for a while until he heard the sound of a horse out in the pastures behind the house. He looked out the window and watched Kagome lead her horse away from the stables. He realized his chance and bolted out of the room.

Kagome mounted Jewel and urged her into a run. She laughed, enjoying the much missed feeling of freedom when she rode Jewel.

Her ride was interrupted when InuYasha walked out into the pasture, leaning against the wooden fencepost. "Hey!" he called with a smile. Kagome rolled her eyes. She dismounted Jewel and left her to approach InuYasha.

"What?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. InuYasha smirked.

"Mean, little girl," he teased. Kagome sighed. "What's up?" she asked, resigned. InuYasha shrugged. "Just thought we could hang out, like we did when we were six." Kagome nodded and they walked along the fence post.

"Twenty questions?" he asked eventually, breaking an awkward silence. "Sure," she replied. InuYasha feigned thought for a moment.

"What do you want to do after we graduate from University?"

"Be a teacher. What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea."

Kagome looked at InuYasha and smiled just a little. "Still the procrastinator like always." She murmured. InuYasha didn't hear.

"Why don't you play anymore?"

Kagome hesitated. "I had no inspiration," she said after a moment. They continued walking, but at a slower pace. She thought for a moment, then frowned. "Why were you so surprised when I said I knew you at the diner?" she asked. InuYasha shrugged.

"I honestly figured you didn't remember," he said, watching her out of the corner of his eye. She snorted.

"Of course I know you, I've had a crush on you since we were six."

Total silence.

The entire pasture seemed to echo with total silence.

Kagome stood frozen on the spot, realizing what she'd just said. A massive blush painted her cheeks and neck. InuYasha just stared at her. Kagome turned and sprinted back towards the house.

"Kagome, wait!"

**And that's the chapter. She LIKES HIM. Yes, I know you all saw it coming. I'm predictable. It might take a couple days for the next chapter. I know they're short, but there are going to be a few, so keep on watching out! :D **


End file.
